Gideoncrawle
Gideoncrawle is a contestant on TV Stars Broadway. He is best known for being the fan favorite of the competition because of his speech patterns and general likability. TV Stars: Broadway In TV Stars Broadway, Gideoncrawle was an incredibly loved character by the players in the game and by America. Though he was not involved in many alliances, he still managed to slip through the cracks and avoid being eliminated until not ''being in an alliance finally caught up to him. In ''TRAINER DID U MENTION ICE CREAM, Gideon asked everyone to read his story, The Legend of Total Drama Island. Many people ignored his massive blocks of text, but for those who did read it, he was found to be strange and yet beloved by America. When the Paparazzi twist was announced, he voiced his opinion, "Paparazzi, you say? Hmph, that's a rather interesting "twist", if I do say so myself. I have a heap of those planned for my most gargantuan project to date, The Legend of Total Drama Island. Feedback would be highly appreciated, and the more feedback I am able to receive the swifter the nineteenth night shall be posted. Not too long before the identity behind Brett's Mother is finally revealed ~ the "evil man" who calls himself..." Most people listened to him here, and asked why he was the "evil man", only to find out that Gideon calls himself this because he is an "evil" admin, as seen by those he has banned. He asked everyone to review his TV Tropes page for his story, and Tina agreed to review it. She never got back to him, causing the assumption that she never even read it. When the challenge was announced, Gideon began to refer to the host as "Hosting" and not his actual name. He lost the VIP challenge, but was given MVP for being beloved by America. Before casting his vote, he stood and voiced his thanks to America, "Well, it certainly feels peculiar - this is a title I never thought I would acquire throughout my living, but I have managed to do so and am not exactly sure how to feel about this title. I suppose it is nice knowing you are safe from "elimination", as it is called." In You want to play pattycake?, Gideon spoke of how the season was Broadway based, and that his favorite music is, quote, "Now back to my musical taste. Well, you can find a sample of my preferences on The Legend of Total Drama Island page. I included several songs that I myself consider to be "masterpieces" of sorts. Most of what I listen to is from ages ago, far before this era and incredibly obscure. Ludwig van Beethoven has always been a personal favorite of mine, and most definitely would I listen to him over any sort of "modern" music." He then made it known that he was the oldest in the cast by asking Tina to stop trying to involve him in sexual activity. "Tina, I would ask that you refrain from any sort of sexual activity whilst I am in your presence. It is greatly disturbing to watch adolescents engage in such repugnant activities while a man of my age is in the area. I realize that you are primarily "excited" teenagers but please attempt to refrain from doing anything that is much too vile. Back at my home wikia, the Total Drama Island Fanfiction Wikia, any reports of sexual posts will immediately see authoritative action taken." At the elimination, after failing the VIP challenge, he voiced that he was confused as of who to vote out. "This week I am unsure of who to elect... last week I was given a few pointers and followed those, but this week I doubt I shall have any sort of instruction... something feels a bit off, if I do say so myself." He eventually voted out AttentionWhore, which was not a part of the majority. In I'M SUCH A VICTIM, Gideon considered naming the house after his story, but was ignored by the others -- all except for PokemonTrainer, who put his idea into the name of the house. He revealed his wife's name during the VIP challenge. He had spoken of a "wifey" several times prior. "It saddens me in a way to unravel this to you but I am a very loyal man, and never would I leave my dear wife, Jay. For she stole my heart back in the days of ol' highschool, oh how I could go on about that day for hours upon hours..." After a hard struggle with Tina, he lost the VIP challenge, and continued to rant about he deserved to win for "ol wifey". However, before the episode ended, he was given MVP and was also challenged with the first bait. He handed out a DVD to Ashlee and Pokemon Trainer, causing one to vote twice and the other to not vote at all. In THE PAPARAZZI HAS STRUCK AGAIN, Tina made another sexual remark to Gideon, causing him to lash out at her, "I personally do not believe stuff like this to be acceptable, I must say. Administrative action must be taken against those who are underage or unmarried and are performing sexual acts on each other that result in pregnancies." He threatened to ban her, which caused her to stop asking to grab his buns. At the VIP challenge, Gideon mastered every bit of information and won the challenge, granting him VIP status. His excitement was short lived, however, because the Paparazzi was back to strike again. They revealed that he was a virgin until age 30, and Gideon lashed out at Pornvati, exclaiming that Pornvati was the only person he had told that secret to. It was then that her fate was sealed, causing Pornvati to be eliminated even without Gideon's vote. In The Legend of Total Drama Island, during the double length VIP, Gideon expressed to Catbug that his story had never been a featued story. "I feel you, Catbug, The Legend of Total Drama Island has yet to win the featured story award, though all of my other ones have. It's just rather odd, having that one story without any sort of title to go along with it." He then spoke of his references to mythology, and how he deserved to win "FS" because of them. At elimination, Cassandra was shockingly voted as MVP and was given the laptop bait. She gave Gideon a laptop, causing one vote from him to be negated thanks to a cameo appearance by "Beth Darko". However, in the end, the BlackD alliance got to him and blindsided him even with one vote negated from him. Enraged, Gideon threatened to ban everyone who voted him out. In Broadway Finale, Gideon made his statement short and simple. He was going to vote for the best player in the game. He voted for Pokemon Trainer to win the game. Voting History *Because of the "negate vote" bait, the first vote by Catbug to eliminate Gideon was thrown out and not even counted.